


Progression

by kiyala



Category: Ace Attorney
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-12
Updated: 2008-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way Klavier and Daryan's relationship progresses over time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progression

  
[ 15 ]

Daryan drew his breaths quietly as he kissed, lips moving with confidence. His lips pressed firmly against the softer pair beneath them. Hard, but gentle at the same time. Her hands tangled in his hair and she made a soft sound of enjoyment as their lips parted. His nose ran across her cheek as he whispered something that made her smile and pull him into another breath-taking kiss.

Klavier swallowed thickly, averting his eyes and waiting for them to finish.

"Oh!" The girl's surprised tone told Klavier that she'd seen him. He looked back at them to see Daryan turning around and noticing him. The girl blushed at being caught, but Daryan simply wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"What do you want?"

"…You're the one who asked for the sheet music, ja?" Klavier asked, his voice even. "…But perhaps you're a little busy at the moment. Should I come back later?"

Daryan snorted. "What do you think?"

"I gotta go anyway," the girl in his arms said quietly and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll see you later, 'kay?"

They waited for her to be completely out of earshot before Daryan sighed in frustration. "Damn it, Gavin. You pick the worst times."

Klavier was still looking in the direction in which the girl had left. "I didn't know you had a new girlfriend. What's her name?"

"Like hell I'm telling you," Daryan grumbled. "Last time I did, you got _my_ girlfriend obsessed with _you_. Emma wouldn't fuckin' shut up about you."

"Ah, well I can't help it if your girls have good taste, ja?" Klavier replied with a smirk. It faded to a more serious expression when he held out the papers in his hand. "…Here's that sheet music. Fix it if you don't like it. Lyrics are on the last page – but I'm not entirely sure I'm happy with them."

"They were fine last time I had a look," the other teen replied, flipping through the pages. "I'll get back to you about it later tonight, yeah?"

Klavier nodded. "I'll talk to you later, then. Oh, and Daryan…"

Daryan raised an eyebrow and Klavier gestured vaguely at his friend's lips and cheeks. "…There's… lip-gloss all over your face."

[ 16 ]

"Tell me, Crescend," Klavier said, not even attempting to hide the anger in his voice. "Tell me exactly what was running through your mind when you decided that it was perfectly acceptable for you to temporarily forget about your own girlfriend and kiss another girl. _My_ girl."

"I don't know, man!" Daryan replied, sounding angry and ashamed. "It just happened, a'ight? Not like I fuckin' planned it!"

Klavier sighed. He'd gone to this party expecting to enjoy himself. Not break up with his girlfriend and spend the rest of the night lecturing his friend. Running a hand through his hair, he tried to imagine what Daryan's girlfriend had felt when she caught him (now ex-girlfriend, he supposed. Some name starting with T that he couldn't quite remember through his current haze of irritation.) He remembered the small jolt in his own stomach; the jealousy over the fact that Maria had never held onto _him_ like that, the immediate decision that he wasn't going to have a girlfriend who couldn't keep her hands off his friend, and the unbidden thought that to kiss her again would be to kiss Daryan.

And somehow through it all, he'd forgiven Daryan for it. Klavier supposed it was only fair – as unintentional as it was, he _had_ managed to steal the affections of a few of Daryan's girlfriends.

Daryan was sitting on the ground, leaning against the brick wall and resting his chin on his knees. Klavier sat down beside him and they were both silent before the blond spoke up.

"Thanks to you, we're both single and a perfectly good night is ruined," he said, but continued before his words made his friend feel too guilty. "…It's the kind of thing I'd write a song about, ja? We can call it _My girlfriend and my best friend_. Nice and imaginative title, don't you think?"

Daryan laughed hollowly, shaking his head. When Klavier didn't say anything else, he looked up. "Music's all you think about."

"Of course it is. Just how it is for you. Ach, now I'm thinking up chord progressions for the introduction. My fingers are itching for my guitar. We should just ditch this party and jam at my place."

Klavier stood, leading the way. Daryan rose to his feet hesitantly and didn't move.

"…Klavier?"

"Hm?"

"We're… okay, right? I mean, I'm a fuckin' idiot and I'm sorry for kissing your girlfriend, but you don't hate me… right?"

"Right," Klavier replied. Daryan's friendship was too important to be ruined by something so trivial, but Klavier didn't feel the need to say that .

"…Good. I'm sorry again, for all it's worth. Won't happen again, I swear."

"I'd appreciate that, Daryan." Klavier looked away and paused in thought for a moment. "…Just one thing."

"Yeah?"

"…I think I'll give Maria one last kiss. I'll meet you at the car, ja?"

[ 17 ]

"Oh man. We rock."

Klavier laughed, his can of soft drink meeting Daryan's with a dull clink. There they were; The Gavinners, a name that was now known all over the country. All five band members were at Klavier's house, kicking back and basking in the glow of their first single already having gone platinum. None of them could be bothered going out, but a celebration was in order all the same. Much to Kristoph's irritation, they'd chosen the Gavin household as their place to spend the night, watching movies and playing video games with the volume turned right up.

By three in the morning, Kristoph had left to spend the night doing his work at his office in peace and the three other band members had gone home, saying that they needed enough sleep to turn up to work at a half-way decent time the next day. Klavier didn't have to worry about such things just yet, his paperwork for joining the Prosecutor's Office still being processed. Daryan, on the other hand, believed that sleep was overrated.

"Hey, pass me another can of soda," Daryan said, lining up the five empty cans he'd already gone through. He took his sixth out of Klavier's hand and they both leaned back against the couch, shoulder to shoulder as they drank and watched the late night music channel.

Taking a long sip of his drink, Daryan sighed contently before turning his head slightly to frown at Klavier. "…You're staring, man."

The blond teen blinked and then shook his head a little. Sitting up a little, he reached across and rubbed his thumb on Daryan's cheek. "You have crumbs on your face. Really, Daryan. You expect the fans to be impressed by this?"

"Hey," Daryan caught Klavier's wrist, "I'm not the one who gives a shit about that kind of stuff."

"Well, you should. People are shallow. They care about appearances, ja? It's best that we keep up a good one. For the sake of the band."

Daryan realised that he was still holding onto Klavier's wrist and let go of it. They shifted in their seats awkwardly and the dark-haired teen looked away with a frown, trying to figure out what the hell was making him want to lean across and press his lips to Klavier's.

"…I think I need some sleep, man."

"Ja, that's a good idea," Klavier replied. Daryan couldn't keep himself from noticing the way Klavier's mouth moved to form the words as he spoke. Balling his hands into fists, he looked away again.

"You know where the guest room is."

"Yeah. Thanks."

[ 18 ]

There was a set of unspoken rules between them regarding the way they behaved with their fans. For the most part, it involved maintaining some distance from them, but that always seemed to change after concerts.

Klavier was leading a girl to their dressing room, grinning at the way she clung to his arm as they walked through the backstage corridors. She was cute, his age and had dyed black hair that fell past her shoulders. He didn't know her name.

"Shh, we need to be sneaky, ja? Just this door over here." He reached for it, pushing the door open.

The room was not empty. Klavier immediately recognised Daryan, shirtless – possibly without his pants as well, if Klavier allowed himself to check – on the couch with a girl.

"…Ah. We should find somewhere else," he said, his throat dry and his voice sounding hollow. The door slammed shut and he found another empty room instead.

"Was that one of the guitarists?" the girl asked as Klavier pulled her close for a kiss.

"Our second-guitarist. Daryan." His lips were on hers and she returned his kiss enthusiastically.

"I think that was my friend with him."

"Lucky her, ja?" he murmured, his lips moving down her neck.

"Not as lucky as me though, right?" the girl asked, unbuttoning her blouse.

Klavier chuckled, unconvinced.

He didn't see Daryan again until they were at the hotel room. Klavier was lying on his bed, flicking through some files for an upcoming case when the door opened and Daryan walked inside. They looked at each other in silence for a moment and Klavier returned his gaze to the papers in front of him.

"Can't keep your hands off our underage fans, Daryan?"

"Hey, stop me if you've heard this one. It's about a pot and a kettle…"

"Ha. Ha."

"Well it's true," Daryan replied, kicking his shoes off and collapsing onto his bed on the other side of the room. "…Besides, she was legal. I even ID'd her."

Klavier frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Apparently, our girls were friends," Daryan muttered, staring at the ceiling.

"Mm. So I've been told."

They lay there in silence for a while and Daryan sighed. "So. Any real reason you're pissed?"

"I am not—"

"Yeah, right."

Klavier put the files down on the table beside his bed and folded his arms behind his head. "Forget it, Daryan. I'm going to sleep."

[ 19 ]

"For the last fucking time, Gavin," Daryan growled. "You can't just change a song when you feel like it! Not when we've got a week before recording!"

"It sounds better this way," Klavier replied, not looking up from his sheets of music.

"In theory, sure! But now we gotta learn this new stuff and get it right to _your_ liking by the time we record our new songs. Stop acting like such a fuckin' diva, Klavier! I know you've got the band's best interest in mind, but… I can't handle it. The rest of the guys look at _me_ to tell you to slow the fuck down, but it ain't any easier for me. I respect you, man, but if you don't stop and think about the rest of us before you make these kinds of changes, I'm gonna have to leave."

"Empty threats don't scare me Daryan. I know you love this band just as much as I do. And I know that these songs will be better if we just make these small changes…"

"You don't fuckin' get it, do you?" Daryan's fist slammed on the table, hard enough to make their pens shake. Klavier looked up and Daryan got to his feet, frowning. "This isn't the kinda shit I signed up for when we started the band. I'm gonna hate myself for this, but I'll hate myself more if I stay. See ya."

Klavier was silent until Daryan opened the door and walked out, guitar case slung over his shoulder.

"Herr Crescend, get back in here."

Daryan kept walking and Klavier stood, walking to the door. "Don't just fucking walk away when I yell at you! You're supposed to yell _back_ at me, you idiot!"

"I'm done yelling. Hell, Klavier, I'm just… done."

"No! _Daryan_! You are not leaving. The band needs you. _I_ need you!"

"What for?" Daryan asked. He had stopped walking, but did not turn around. "To try and be psychic with you when you're off doing your own thing?"

Klavier grabbed Daryan by the arm and made him turn. " _Try_ , Daryan? You've always known exactly what I'm thinking. In the band. Outside the band. If you leave me, I don't know what the hell I'm going to do."

"Well shit, I dunno. Go run off to your bro for advice?"

"Don't bring Kristoph into this."

"Fine. But just look at it this way. You've got the rest of the guys without me. You don't actually _need_ me, Klavier. And if we're gonna end up arguing about shit like this every time we make a record, you're better off without me."

Klavier sighed in frustration. "Don't you understand, Daryan? Without you, there's no Gavinners. We can't replace you. We can't just go on without you. You're a part of this and if you walk away, the rest of us are just going to fall apart."

"For fuck's sake, stop making it sound like you're so _dependent_ on me. Like anything I say actually makes a difference to what happens. If it did, we wouldn't even be having this argument." Daryan shrugged Klavier's hand off and turned around again. "It's over so just let it go, a'ight?"

"You don't care about what happens! I could go insane for all you know and it wouldn't make a difference to you!"

Daryan moved faster than Klavier could see, pinning the blond singer against the wall and scowling. "You must be a really sorry excuse for a prosecutor if you can even say shit like that and believe it. What's that you keep saying in court? You need evidence to back stuff up, yeah? When the fuck have I ever actually made you believe I didn't care? Yeah, the public's one thing and I like acting like a prick to them, but you're completely different Klavier. Open your fucking eyes."

Klavier blinked, still pressed against the wall with Daryan's hands on his shoulders. The anger in Daryan's eyes had died down a little, making him look sad more than anything else. Neither of them could tell who moved first, but there were suddenly two pairs of hands reaching for each other, two bodies moving closer, two pairs of lips seeking each other.

The back of Klavier's head hit the wall, but they didn't break their kiss. Daryan held the back of the blond head to keep it from happening again and Klavier breathed through his nose, suddenly understanding why every girl Daryan ever kissed had melted in his arms. Their tongues were warm against each other, both sweet in their own way. A content hum rose from Klavier's throat and they pulled apart with the quiet sound of their lips smacking against each other.

"Fuck's sake, Klavier," Daryan muttered, his lips still close enough to Klavier's for them to feel each other's breath. "I don't even _like_ guys."

Klavier laughed a little awkwardly. "I'm happy to be the exception."

"Feh. Always gotta be special, don't you?"

Klavier smiled, but then his expression turned serious and he held onto the front of Daryan's jacket. "Don't leave."

"Honestly? Don't think I could even if I wanted," Daryan replied. "…Which I don't."

Sighing in relief, Klavier slid his arms around Daryan's back and rested his forehead on his friend's shoulder. "We can go back into my room and continue working on the songs, then?"

"Yeah."

In the end, they changed the songs as Klavier had wanted to. To nobody's surprise, they sounded better. Daryan continued to complain when Klavier made his last minute changes, but Klavier was Klavier. It was something he could deal with.

x

  



End file.
